starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jex Sirri
:"So w'y 'asn't all this chaos made yew insane, Jex?" :"Come on, Def, you and I both know I was insane long before there was any chaos in this old Galaxy!" :— Tieradeff Jaggeron and Jex Sirri Jex Sirri was born in 18 BBY and raised on Omwat, the planet of his people, until he came of age and left his home. Unlike most of his people, who became scientists or followed peaceful careers, Jex had always had an interest in mercenaries, pirates, and smugglers, leading him to Tatooine and, later, to Hutt Space; eventually, he would find himself in the company of Ragnar Starflight, leading to a wholly different life. Early Life He spent much of his life in dull situations; as a child on Omwat, he was in a low-income family, so he spent a lot of his time outdoors, playing in the streets and watching the passersby with interest. He began to speak to them when he was ten, and he learned much about all manner of spacefarers, whether they were traders, mercenaries, bounty hunters, criminals, or even a few naval officers who did not hold aliens in as much disdain as others. When he left Omwat, he headed straight for Tatooine; most of the spacers had told him that Tatooine was a hive for people who wanted work, especially work that involved travel and space. What they neglected to tell him was that this was because everyone hated Tatooine and wished to travel away. After six months of no work, he finally managed to get work on a small freighter taking spice to Nal Hutta. The smugglers dropped the young Omwati off at Nar Shaddaa, where he hoped to find work more quickly. The Hutts found him and put him to work as a mercenary, guarding and carrying shipments of their spice to and from a variety of locations. He was a decent pilot and gunner, but there were certainly others more skilled, so he spent much of his travels in the "back seat". He did not resent a moment of it, though; he was happy enough just to be traveling. In Ragnar Starflight's Employ During one such mission, a much older Jex bumped into a human smuggler, Ragnar Starflight, captain of his own "Blockade Runner" named the Purgatory's Escape. Ragnar saw a glint of talent in the Omwati's eye and put him to work immediately as a security officer on the Escape. Jex was delighted to have the work and it put him in a larger crew. No sooner had he joined than he met Tieradeff "Def" Jaggeron than they were instant friends; Jex himself was the first to apply the nickname to the Ailon mercenary. They worked with Starflight through thick and thin for a long time, even learning of old quarrels the captain had with other smugglers and pirates like Mashaka Vargo. Eventually, Jex became one of the best security officers the Escape had to offer, with Def pulling a close second. Here, he also met Lieutenant Anna Creschia, a young human female officer with a wicked quickdraw and a sharp eye. The two had become close friends, but there were hints that both wanted more than that. On the Solace Colony When the Escape was damaged during a battle with Mashaka Vargo's fighters, they put in to port at a strange, presumably derelict station. It was there that Jex's life changed forever. After learning of the situation the colonists faced - and after having the engines of the Escape damaged - it was Jex that suggested an expedition to the bottom levels of the station to destroy the console tethering the Rakatan spirits to the ferroconcrete walls around them. He, along with Creschia, Starflight, and eight other officers, was assigned to that mission, accompanying Gideon Corey, Eric Noble, Kiuwo, Jelik Quickdraw, Pr'seyd, and Carveik from among the colonists. That mission was long and arduous; by its end, Jex was the only officer from the Escape left alive. During the mission, his comrades - including Creschia - had abandoned him and the colonists, leaving them to die. Later, when those same colonists caught up to the traitors, they had all been killed. Jex was cut deeply, both by the betrayal and the deaths of his mentor, Starflight, and love interest, Creschia. He was hard-pressed to carry on for the rest of the mission, but he managed to do so - even saving Gideon's life as the Nosaurian, Jelik Quickdraw, prepared to kill him at the suggestion of the Dark Side. Jex was one of the five survivors of that mission of sixteen. He bottled up his grief, facing a shipful of smugglers and mercenaries that needed a leader; he wanted some time to hide from the public eye and mourn, but he was not yet given that chance. Coupled with the colonists, Jex, Def, and the smugglers faced a Galaxy of possibilities. After Solace Station Jex was promoted - by now-Captain Gideon Corey - to first officer of the Purgatory's Escape as it traveled the various regions of space they went to. Surrounded by a mixed crowd of smugglers and pacifists, he was itching for a fight when the vessel received a message from Ryn spy Freyel about Breggar Lark, a crime lord looking to make a name for himself - or at least a profit. Jex went with the vessel and, alongside his fellow crew, joined with Freyel and the Muir. He participated in the ensuing battle against Lark's forces at Kuras IV and he was present at the meeting of personnel to decide the planet's future. He was rather surprised when Gideon suggested making him the military tetrarch, but he accepted graciously. Category:Characters Category:Omwati Category: Kuras Tetrarchy Characters Category:Archangel